Weight of the World
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: set after S2 fianle. This what i think happens. Lots and lots of McDanno. Steve breaks, Danno heals. Danno is the sun for Steve admist all the lies.
1. Chapter 1

**This little one-shot came to me after the season fianle. it's totally McDanno. Listen to, "Saving Josh"**

**Weight of the World**

Steve's heartbeat was beating faster than it should've been, he was more nervous about meet this Shelburn than going on a mission because at least he knew what he had to do but this knowing that possible all his answers would be answer with this person scared him to death. His hands were a little sweaty and he felt flushed. He took a deep breath and knocked. When the door opened he did not expect HIS MOTHER to open the door. The color drained from his face, he sucked in more air and he blinked a couple of times to make sure what he was seeing was real and not just imagined, "Mom?" was all he could manage to get out.

He back away from the door, his anger rising, he felt like he was drowning and he needed some air even though he was outside-he just needed to get away. This was not what he was expecting at all and needed the one person he knew he could turn to, the one person that loved him-his Danno. He called in a favor to his SEAL buddy to let him fly home on a cargo flight that was coming back from a classified mission and of course he said yes. When they landed in Oahu his friend drove him home and Steve thanked him. Steve turned to go in the house, he could see the lights on and he heard Danny's laughter, he could tell Danny's laugh anywhere-he had that deep gutterial but it was warm and filled with life. He kind of rushed into the house startling Danny and Grace both screaming.

"Steve!"

"StepSteve!" Grace shouted as she threw herself at him and hugged him. He bent down and picked her up wrapping his arms tighter around her trying to keep the tears at bay but they slipped out. Gracie knew something was wrong in Steve's deminor so she pulled back and looked at him, placing her small hand on his cheek, "What's wrong StepSteve?"

"Nothing Gracie"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Grace knew that he was lying, "Steven, don't lie to me, I know something's wrong. Did something bad happen?"

"No, not bad just surprising"

"Is that why you came back home?"

"Yes"

Danny walked over and pulled Grace from Steve's grasp, "Okay kiddo, Steve and I need to have some grown up time. Besides it's time for bed."

"Okay...make Steve feel better for me. I don't like to see him sad." She wisphered in Danny's ear when she hugged him. He nodded as she pulled away and hugged Steve then went upstairs.

They stood there looking at each for a few moments before Steve went and got a bottle of Scotch hidden in the cabnet. Danny knew this was major because he only got that bottle out when something really bad happened, like really bad. Then they went out to the lenai and Steve sat down with a loud sigh.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Okay, well I'm here when you're ready. Thanks for leaving me a message this time and telling me where you were going."

"Wished I hadn't gone in the first place."

Now Danny was worried, he was looking at Steve-he noticed that Steve's hair was a bit of a mess; it looked like it hadn't been brushed in a day; his shoulders were slumped and he was drinking down that Scotch like it was going out of style. This is when Danny decided to take action, he set his own beer down, got up and took away the bottle. Steve glared at him but Danny glared back. He bent down till he was eye level with him, "Talk to me Steven. Please. What happened in Japan?"

Steve sighed and closed his eyes then opened them again, "She's alive Danny, she's alive."

"Who?"

"Mom"

"Is she Shelburn?"

"Yeah"

"Damn"

"Same here...oh god it's just not fair!" By this point Steve pushed passed Danny and walked out to ocean shore letting the waves come on his feet. Then it just hit him and he fell to his knees-his legs no longer wanting to hold him up. Danny followed him then stood in front of him and when Steve went down on his knees so did Danny. Danny hated to see his beautiful lover breaking in front of him so he wrapped his arms around Steve, "It's okay babe, I'm right here; I will not ever leave you-let it Steve-let it all out!" That's when Steve broke down-he sobbed, screamed, hit and Danny took it all in because that's how much he loved him. Danny would do anything to take away this pain.

"It's not fair, I mourned her, Danny, for 20 freaking years, I have mourned her. I watched her be buried, went to her grave to talk to her and left flowers on her birthday every freaking year! And then all of sudden she's alive! She's SHELBURN! HOW COULD JOE NOT TELL ME! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM ME AND IF DAD KNEW THEN HE ALSO HAD NO RIGHT! AHHHHH! EVERYTHING I'VE EVER KNOWN HAS BEEN A DAMN LIE-MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN ONE BIG LIE!"

For some reason Danny was hurt by that last sentence so he looked Steve in the eyes, "Even me?"

Steve shook his head, "No Danny, no you and Grace have been the only truth in my life even Chin and Kono are the only truth I know. I love you Danny."

"I love you too" Danny thought this wasn't the best time to bring up the custady battle that would soon start but he knew that Steve would do everything in his power to keep Grace here even Chin and Kono would fight with him.

Steve sighed and leaned his head against Danny's forehead, "Make love to me, help me forget my pain." Steve wisphered. Danny smiled, "I will babe, I will"

They went up to their room and locked the door. Steve let Danny take lead on this because frankly he just wanted to forget everything that happened in the past 24 hours. "First of all lets get you into a shower. You are a mess." Danny stated.

Steve just nodded and headed into the bathroom where he stripped and got into the shower. He let the hot water run over him, he just stood there wishing those memories would be washed away. He felt hands on his back massaging his shoulders, he knew it was Danny-he'd know those hands anywhere-he leaned back into Danny's touch. Danny turned him around and kissed him fully on the lips. Steve kissed back with force, kissing Danny like he was drowning and needed saving. It was like a light had been turned on and now Steve needed to be in control and Danny knew this and didn't try to combat him on it. The next thing Danny knew was that he flush up against the wall, his arms above his head, their hands intertwined and Steve was in him hard; yeah it hurt at first but he got used to it, Steve was being so rough with him that it turned him on even further. "Oh god! Don't stop!" Danny breathed out as Steve placed bite marks on his neck and shoulders that would surely leave marks for days. Steve rolled his hips and Danny lost it and so did Steve. They were both panting, trying to regulate their breathing back to normal as they were both coming down from their high. They quickly rinsed and dried off.

Steve was again pulling Danny to the bed where he got on top and began kissing him like his life depended on it. Danny just held him tighter as he wrapped his legs around Steve's narrow waist; Steve thrust inside him so hard Danny saw stars as he arched his back. They began moving as one beat-Danny taking Steve all in-the pain, hurt, betryal and anger, Danny took it all because his love for Steve was so great that he was willing to do anything to make him whole again; to make him see that he was there and always will be.

They'd worry about the battle that's to come with Grace's custody later because right now; all that matter was healing Steve's shattered heart and if making love all night long was somehow going to help then by george he was going to do it, any and all of it. He hated that Steve kept getting this shit thrown in his face and he wanted despriately to take it away, wanted to go punch out Joe White for doing this to him.

Danny never thought he could feel this strongely about anyone in his life, not even Rachel, and yeah at first his feelings did scare him but once they finally admitted their feelings, everything seemed to fall in place like puzzles pieces fitting together. They ended up making love all night and fell asleep in each other's arms around 7:00AM. A few minutes had passed before Gracie came banging on the door, "Daddy! Step Steve! Open the door!" They both jumped up and put their nightclothes on before Danno opened the door and Gracie launched herself into his arms, "Morning Danno!"

"Morning monkey"

"StepSteve!" She yelled as she wriggled out of Danny's grasp and went over to Steve who was sitting on the side of the bed. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, "You're smiling again-yay! Danno made you feel better, right?"

His smile got wider to where his eyes lit up, "Yes baby, he helped to see that you and he are still here for me. So want some breakfast?"

"YAYAY! PANCAKES!"

"Alright you two...come on, I've gotta have some coffee before I start dealing with you two at this ungodly hour. How can you two be so engerized at 7:30 in the morning?" Danny stated as he followed Gracie out and this earned a slap on the butt by Steve. He turned around, "None of that while Gracie's awake."

"Just showing you why I'm so engerized, I think it was something you did last night or was that this morning?" Steve wisphered with a smirk that made anyone melt. Danny just laughed as they went downstairs to start their new life together even though they'd been doing this for about a year now but something about today made it different, made it seem like whatever life throughs at them; they'll handle it together.

**AN:Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i want to thank DestinChild for suggesting that i continue this-i hadn't even thought of it until it was suggested so thank you! Oh I couldn't remember his mom's name they gave her on the show so I had to make one up. Please forgive me...sorry guys!**

**Chapter 2 : that afternoon**

They were all sitting on the couch watching one of Grace's movies but Steve could tell Danny's mind was somewhere else. He felt like Danny had been off somehow and it was starting to get to him.

"Gracie could you please stay here and finish your movie?"

"Sure but why?"

"Danno and I need to talk but it's okay we'll only be outside on the deck, alright?"

"Okay daddy"

Danny got up with a confused face, "Steve...is something wrong?" He asked as they step outside and Steve closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...uhh why?"

"Well it just seems like your mind is somewhere else...please if something's going on I'd like to know...please"

Danny sighed, folded his arms like he was trying to protect himself and walked down to the shore to let the waves lap against his feet. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he tried to blink them away but it didn't work-they just escaped down his cheeks. Steve came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm here Danno...it'll be okay-whatever it is-we will get through it." At that Danny turned around and just molded himself into Steve. For one Steve was shocked that Danny was crying but it scared him because he knew this was big. "Honey...what's wrong?"

"Rachel...she wants to take Grace to Las Vegas with her because Stan...Stan's building a hotel or something like that...she wants to redo the custody agreement. I left her a voice message telling her that I won't give Gracie up without a fight."

Steve's arms tightened around Danny at the mention of this and he kind of growled low-he hated Rachel for causing so much pain on Danny. He did not deserve this but then took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down before responding, "When did this happen?"

"Just after you left for Japan with Joe which I am going to give him a punch in the face next time I see him-leaving you there like that! That is just wrong! And for him to lie to you all these years! Do you think your father knew that your mother faked her death?"

"I know...it's not right what Joe did and I'm not sure if my dad knew or not. One of the last things he said to me was that he was sorry for not telling me everything but lets focus on what's most important-that's Grace and keeping her here-this is her home and I will not let it fall apart! This I promise you! And don't worry we have Chin, Kono even Max to fight along with us in this battle. Even if I have to pin something on Stan to do it; I will-this has become your home and Gracie's home also. She loves it here and if her mom loves her enough then she will let you have full custody so she could follow Stan all over the world. You know she's even told me that she didn't feel like a part of her family anymore since the baby came; she's felt like more of an outsider than a big sister and that's just not right."

Danny looked up at Steve, "When did she tell you this and why didn't she come to me?"

Steve smiled, "You know Grace; she's just like her father-she didn't want to disappoint you. And besides I like the little talks I have with her late at night when you're asleep."

"Wait a minute-what have you been talking about? What have you been teaching her?"

Steve just laughed, "Nothing dangerous Danno...it's just that sometimes she wants to talk about her feelings and how things are affecting her and I'm there to listen. She felt like it was eaiser to talk to me than you not because you wouldn't listen but sometimes it's just easier when they're not family."

"Steven you are my family."

"I know that but not blood-related I mean."

"Oh well okay. So how are we gonna fight this thing?"

"First off we will get a lawyer then we'll see where it takes us from there."

Danny smiled as he placed a kiss on Steve's lips, "Thank you"

"No need to thank me babe. I love you. I know I have a hard time with feelings but I'm trying."

"And that's all that I ask of you. I love you too. What about your mom?"

"What about it?"

"Well don't you want to know why she did that?"

This time it was Steve's turn to walk away but he followed him, "Wait Steve...just hear me out"

"No Daniel, no...she's had over 20 freaking years to tell me why she'd do such a thing to a 16 year old kid. My LIFE CHANGED THAT NIGHT! HELL MY WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD CHANGED THAT NIGHT THE OFFICER CAME TO MY HOUSE AND TOLD US THAT MY MOTHER WAS NEVER COMING BACK! EVER! I WATCHED THEM BURY HER! I MOURNED HER, WATCHED MY FATHER BREAK-FALL TO PIECES AND GET SO CAUGHT UP IN THE INVESTIGATION THAT HE FORGOT ABOUT US AND I HAD TO FREAKING GROW UP AND RAISE HER MYSELF THEN HE SENT US AWAY! HOW FREAKING FAIR IS THAT-TO DO THAT TO A CHILD DANIEL-A CHILD! MARY WENT OFF THE DEEP END AND I...I THREW MYSELF INTO THE NAVY HOPING TO FORGET IT! SO NO I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM HER AGAIN! I'M THREW TALKING ABOUT THIS! END OF DISCUSSION!" Steve yelled at Danny then just started running down the beach. Danny sighed as he made his way back to the house; he wanted to go after the man but he just couldn't leave his daughter alone plus he figured that Steve would want some space.

Grace looked up and furrowed her brows, "Where's daddy?"

"He went for a run monkey"

"Don't lie to me...what happened?"

Danny smiled at her as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, "Okay...Steve found out that his mom was alive not dead and he's upset about it."

"Why did she fake her death?"

"Probably to protect him from the bad guys when he was younger."

"Oh well is he coming back?"

Danny smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "I'm not sure baby but we just have to give some space right now."

"Okay...I'm gonna go make him a card. That'll make him feel better!" She jumped down and ran to her room.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door; Danny went to open it thinking it was Steve playing a game but it wasn't him, "Hello"

"Oh hello, is Steven here?"

"No, who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry-I'm his mother; Shelby Ann McGarrett. And you are?"

For some reason the words slipped out before he could stop them but it just sounded so natural and honestly he had been thinking about popping the question for a few weeks before all this crap happened and he had to put it on hold, "I'm his husband Detective Danny Williams and his partner."

"Oh well congraulations. Umm I could come back later when he's here."

"No it's okay, you can come in. I'd like to speak with you."

She hesistated for a moment but the firm sound in his voice convinced her to go in, "Where would like to speak?"

"Lets sit down at the table." He held a hand out indicating for her to go first. They walked over and sat down and just looked at her. Her hair was a wavy brownish blonde but she had those hazy blue eyes-the same ones that Steve had and her smile was just like his also. She rubbed her hands together, "Sooo what did you want to talk about?"

"You don't have to be nervous, I don't bite. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you cause my husband so much pain? Do you know just how much pain he is in?" His voice rose a little bit but he had to stop himself before he started screaming at the woman.

She cleared her throat to get a hold of her emotions, "I didn't want to but I had to protect him. I thought if I faked my death then this whole thing with WoFat would go away but it clearly didn't. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apoligize to me, say that to Steve. He has gone through hell trying to find out what Shelborn was."

"I know Joe told me what happened."

"Oh did he now? Did he tell you everything?"

"I think so...he told me that he came here looking for Shelborn and came across WoFat then there was a showdown but he finally brought him back here and put him behind bars."

Danny shook his head and this concerned Shelby, "Why? What else happened?"

"I can't believe he didn't tell you."

Now she was scared, "Tell me what? Please Danny, I need to know what happened to my son."

At this Danny looked up, "You do not get to call him your son-you lost that right when you died. I will tell you what happened but you are not going to like it."

"Please tell me"

"Long story short-Steve was tortured by WoFat a few months ago."

She gasped as tears formed in her eyes but before she could say anything; a small voice came from behind Danny, "Daddy was tortured? Is that why he had all those nightmares?"

Danny gulped and turned around to look at his daughter, "Oh baby, come here" Grace ran over to her Danno and got into his lap and looked up at him, "Danno..."

"Yes monkey"

"That explains why I heard him sometimes."

Shelby interjected, "What did you hear?"

Grace turned and looked at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Steve's mom-Shelby. And who are you?"

Danny replied, "This is our daughter, Grace. She's from my previous marriage."

She held out her hand and they both shook, "So does that make you my grammy?"

She smiled, "Yeah honey I guess that does."

"Then answer me one question." Now sounding like her father and Danny just smiled.

"Okay"

"Why did you make my dad cry? He cried a lot when he came home and Danno had to help him feel better. I don't like to see my daddy sad so why did you do it?"

She looked at Danny who shook his head indicating he wasn't going to explain this one, "Well umm honey I didn't mean to make your daddy cry. I thought I was protecting him and Mary all those years ago."

"But he's grown up now; why didn't you come to him when he grew up? He's not a little kid anymore."

Danny just smiled and felt very proud of his daughter. She was so smart for a 10 year old, "You're right honey, I should have but by then I didn't know how he'd react and it just became too hard. Plus Jo was keeping me up on your dad and Mary's lives."

"Well apparently he didn't tell you everything because you didn't even know he was getting hurt by his enemy! It's not fair what you did and you should go say your sorry to him, beg him for your forgivness, Shelby because unless you want any kind of relationship with me or my family that's what you are going to have to do." Grace had enough of what she was doing to Steve and it hurt her to see him so upset about this-it made her blood boil and her anger rise up so she let it all out. She wanted to fix it, she was just like her dad-wanting to fix everything and making sure everyone was happy.

She looked down and realized that Grace was right, "Grace you're right. I should do that if I want any part of this family. First off I'd like to say I'm sorry for everything."

Grace thought about this for a moment then taking a page out of her Danno's book she replied, "Your apology is noted, acceptance is pending."

Danny just busted out laughing because right then she sounded just like him, "Okay monkey why don't you go out to the beach and look for daddy."

"Okay-oh I finished his card, do you think he'll like it?" She handed it to him and he looked at and smiled, "Baby, he'll love it." He replied as he handed it back to her and she raced out back to look for him. Shelby then got up from the table and headed for the door, "I think I'll be going, I don't think he's coming back so soon. I'll come back tomorrow."

Danny stopped her, "No, you are going to stay right here and wait for him. And then you two are going to talk or yell it out because I agree with my daughter. If you want any part of my family then you are going to have to beg for his forgivness for causing him so much heartache. Do you know how long it took me to gain his trust and to let him know that I will always be here and that I am never leaving?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Of course not, why the hell would you! You don't even know the first thing about him! That man-the man that I so dearly love and would do anything for-has had so much shit thrown at him before I ever got here but then I busted into his life and I caught everything he had thrown at him from day one including risking my life and career to save him from being killed in that godforsaken jungle! Now you are going to sit on that couch and wait here till he comes back and that is not a request!"

"Yes Sir." Was all she replied before she made her way to the couch and sat down. Danny just sighed loudly and made his way outback and saw Grace and Steve sitting in the hammock. Those feelings of wanting to make an honest man out of him came back to the forfront with full force and he knew he had to do it. He made his way out there, "Hey there's my two favorite people in the world."

"Hey Danny" Steve looked up and knew something was up, "What's going on?"

"Ummm your mother is in the house. She wants to talk to you."

"Well I do not. Tell her to go back to Japan or where ever."

Grace interjected before her Danno could. She grabbed his face, "Daddy you will go talk to her. I laid down the law to her and I think she understands-Please just let her explain and if you don't want anything to do with her after that then that's your choice and we will stand by you."

"Did you put her up to this?"

"No babe-that is all her and she did lay down the law to her. She kind of went into a mini me rant, I was very proud."

Steve smiled and hugged Grace, "Okay I'll go talk to her." He said as they got out of the hammock. Grace ran ahead of them and Steve turned around to Danny, "Did she say why she did it?"

"Yes and I kind of ranted at her."

Steve smiled and kissed him, "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me just yet. I've got something else that I think you will love. Now go talk to her and Grace and I will go get some shave ice."

"Okay"

**AN: I know this is a long chapter but I couldn't find a good stopping place until I got here...please review...next chapter will be steve talking with his mother...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOW! THANKS GUYS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT WHEN YOU REVIEW. SINCE ONE OF YOU INFORMED THAT HER NAME WAS DORIS ON THE SHOW, I'M GOING TO BE USING THAT.**

**Chapter 3 : the talk amoung other things**

Just before they went inside, Danny pulled Steve back, "Wait a minute Steve-there's uhhh something else I need to tell you."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What is it?"

"It's about us umm something I told your mom about us."

Now he was starting to get worried, "What? She doesn't approve of us, she's disappointed in me-what is it?"

Danny smiled, "No babe, it's nothing like that-you see when I opened the door I wasn't expecting it to be her; I thought it was you but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that I told her that you're my husband and Grace is our daughter."

Needless to say that wasn't Steve was expecting to hear coming out of Danny's mouth but he quickly got over the shock and broke out into a bright wide smile. He took Danny's hands into his, "Really? Is...is that what you want?"

This time it was Danny's turn to be shocked, "Well yes...I want that and so much more. Honestly I've been thinking about asking you to marry me for a few weeks before all this happened and I had to put it on hold. Steve I want us to be together forever-perminately."

By now Steve's eyes had welled up with unshed tears and he smiled brightly, "Is that a purposal?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Without saying anything else Steve pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss that left Danny breathless and speechless. When they broke for air they were both wearing goofy smiles and Steve rested his head against Danny's forehead, "I love you. And yes I'll marry you." He breathed out as he placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips again.

"Wow-you know you are full of surprises. I never expected you to settle down but first before you do anything, I think you should go take a shower. Where did you run by the way?"

"I ran to HQ before I knew it. I just needed some air and yes I know I'm full of them. I never expected to settle down either until I met you."

"Come on babe...lets not stay out here too long, Gracie might send a search party out for us."

Steve laughed, "You're right...Hey Doris I'm going to take a quick shower then we can talk. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is."

They made their way up to their bedroom where Steve jumped in the shower and Danny went to his side of the closet. He pushed some of Steve's things aside and got down a box of his things where inside he had hid the ring box. He made his way out of the closet and sat on the bed waiting for Steve to come out. A minute later when Steve opened the door the steam came out and he just looked like a Greek God. Danny's mouth watered and blood rushed down south.

"Danno why you looking at me like that?" Steve smirked knowing what Danny was thinking.

"Can't I just admire the man I love?" He replied slyly before continuing, "Now come over here, I want to give you something and no it's not what you're thinking-Grace is here plus we have a guest downstairs."

Steve laughed-Danno knew him so well because that's excatly what he was thinking. He went over and sat down beside him then Danny opened up the ring box and showed it to him. And judging by the look on Steve's face; he was really happy. The ring was a very beautiful, very shiny planitum ring with the insricption, 'Forever Mine' DSWM. "Wow...Danny...this is beautiful and very shiny. Trying to say something D?"

He smiled widely, "Just a warning of sorts to keep their hands off you and that you are mine."

Steve just laughed and smiled. He loved it when Danny got possessive with him-it made him feel special, needed, wanted and loved all at the same time. Danny put the ring on Steve's finger and kissed it. Steve stuided it for a minute getting used to the feeling of a ring being on his finger and he vowed right then to never take it off. He lent over and kissed Danny with full force while getting a box of his own out of the night stand. When they broke apart for air Danny looked down at his finger and noticed the very same ring with the same if not with more shine to it on his finger, "How...how did you do that?"

"Truth is I have been thinking about it also but then everything happened. I bought this right before I had to go to Japan and the insricption says 'Always Yours' SJMW."

"Wow...babe...I honestly have nothing to say expect that this is more shiny than yours. Are you trying to tell people something?"

"Well I must be something right for you to be speechless and yes I am but it's more like a warning to everyone to keep their hands off you because you belong to me and only me and no one else. You think Gracie will love it?"

"Haha...yes she will...in fact she's been pestering me about popping the question to you and making an honest man outta ya."

"Well lets go get her then I'll go talk to Doris."

Danny nodded, "Wait a minute-put on some clothes please. As much as I love-I mean really love you naked-there's a child here. So shoo-put on something please."

Steve just chuckled as he grabbed a pair of shorts and a nice fitting white tee-shirt. When Danny came back, he peeked in to see if he was decent before he brought Grace in. When he saw Steve stand there he really wanted to jump him but he controlled himself as they walked into the room and he shut the door behind him. Grace could feel something was up when she saw that Steve was wearing a ring, "Sooo daddy what's up with the wedding ring?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh daddy you're so silly. I have two cops for fathers-hello you think I would've learned something by now."

At this point Danny couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and this got all three of them laughing, "Yeah you're right monkey. We're getting married."

Grace started jumping up and down and pulled both of her fathers in for a hug, "YAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OH KONO AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN PLANNING; I'VE GOT TO GET STARTED ON IT-I'M GOING TO CALL HER." She kind of yelled out as she was running back to her room to start making plans. Danny turned to Steve, "Guess we can't keep this quiet...my guess is that by tomorrow the whole island will know with those two planning the wedding."

Steve let out a deep laugh before getting serious again, "I guess I have to stop prolonging this any longer." Danny knew he was talking about going to talk to his mom; he reached up and gently caressed the side of his face, "Babe, you can do this, I believe in you and I know you-I know that deep down you really want to know why she left; am I right?"

He leaned into his touch and nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay, here's goes..." he said nonchantly as he walked out the door and downstairs while Danny went to tell Grace that they were leaving for a little while to give them some privacy.

When Steve got down there he wasn't quiet sure on how to start the conversation and Doris could feel that so she decided, "Hello Steven."

He walked over and sat down in the chair next to the couch, "Hello Doris" Steve didn't know how to start calling her 'mom' again, "So ummm why did you do it? Why the hell did you fake your death over 20 years years ago-on a 16 year old kid no less!" He had to stop before his anger got the better of him and so he could at least have a decent conversation with her.

"I did it to protect you, Mary and your father."

"So he didn't know that you were going to do this?"

"Yes and no"

Steve's furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean yes and no? Either he did or he didn't, it's simple."

"No it's not."

"Well then explain it to me-explain why the hell Wo Fat wants you dead?"

"I umm I used to work for the CIA and I was undercover. I had to get in with Wo Fat's dad to bring down his organaztion-we just didn't know how deep his reach ran and what people he had in his pocket. I was good at it to until one day he somehow figured it out unless he had someone in his pocket at the CIA because there was only a handful that knew about it. Not even your father knew about it because it was classified and I couldn't tell him although now I wished I thrown that out the window and just told him because you wouldn't have to be paying for our mistakes."

Steve's face softened a little and looking over at her, he realized that she seemed a bit shook up by talking about this so he gently sequeezed her hand to encouage her to go on, "What happened?"

She looked at him with a soft smile, "He uhh he attacked me but I put up a fight. It was like a showdown but unforunately he was stronger than me and pinned me down while he tied me up. I went missing for a week then I woke up in the hospital two days later with only your father beside me."

Now Steve's hard face came back, "What did he do to you?"

"Beat me pretty bad and nevermind-anyway your dad told me that I was practically on death's door when I arrived."

"No tell me-please"

"I was raped, beaten and tortured-that's what the doctor told Jack who then told me and he had that same face you're making. He was determined to kill this guy which he did on one of his cases-he would never just kill a man in cold blood so he waited unil they had him trapped and like an idoit he ran and your father shot him dead. When I heard about that I was grateful but then my case went no where because we had no new leads-we were at a dead end and so we came back here to raise you then a few years later I had Mary then a few years after that I had to fake my death because the danger was just too great."

Steve didn't really know what to say to all that. He put in his head in his hands and breathed, "Oh god" quietly before tears started streaming down his face before he could stop them. A few seconds later he felt gentle arms wrap around him and pulling him close; at that moment all his anger towards her melted away and he just wrapped his arms around her and broke down in uncontrolable sobs, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." he repeated over and over. She put her hand under his chin and pulled his face up, "Steven...Steven open your eyes and look at me. Thank you...now none of this is your fault. What he did to me was not your fault...he was just an evil evil man that wanted to have everything, wanted to rule...Honey don't go blaming yourself for something you can't control."

"I know but where was I when all of this went down?"

"You were staying with Chin's family...remember those few nights your dad told you it was okay to have fun and stay there?"

"Yeah"

"Well that's when he came and got me."

"I-"

"No do not say you're sorry. Now tell me about this wonderful protector of yours named Daniel Williams-McGarrett and his daughter Grace. How long have you two been together?" She smiled down at him and he gave her one of the most bright smiles because he knew that she was doing this to take his mind off the pain.

**AN: wanted to stop there b/c i didn't want it too long...next chapter will resume with doris and steve talking...please review...oh don't worry i haven't forgotten about my other stories-i'm just having a hard time writing the next chapters...sorry**


End file.
